


A Pirate's Life

by TypicalCampbell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalCampbell/pseuds/TypicalCampbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette lost the love of her life to Captain Hawk, as he attacked the capitol of the Isles of Francois DuPont.</p><p>But om the eve of the day he was supposed to return to her, a mysterious blonde stranger appeared, calling himself Captain Black. Who is he, and why does she have a really bad feeling about this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I've been writing this story in my head for a week, and I just have to get it up
> 
> all other stories will continue updating as often as possible

Once upon a time, there was a colony of islands known as the Isles of Francois DuPont. They lay in the Caribbean. The islands were a French colony, and were once the pride of the French Empire. The Islands were even said to be shaped like a fleur de lis. However, like all things, the good times in Francois Dupont only last as long as it took for bad men to get their hands on it. Those "bad men" were the British Empire. Not a year after the islands changed hands from French to British, everything went to hell. And as they say, all bad things come in threes.

 

The Royal Governor of the Isles was Andre Bourgeois, a local magistrate that the Royal British Crown raised up to serve as their local authority. as corrupt as a man could be, perhaps, but not evil or cruel, simply prone to excess.  His partner, on the other hand, was a cruel as they came.  Commodore Gabriel Agreste was appointed to keep the Isles in line, to enforce his own brand of law as he and the governor saw fit. 

 

The third man who, it could be said, ruled the Isles was the infamous pirate captain, Hawk Moth.  His crew, the Akuma Pirates, sailed the Black Papillion and terrorized the coasts of the isles, destroying trade and tax ships. They were like a ghost, emerging from nowhere and taking all that they desired, then disappearing before the commodore’s men could follow.

 

Life on Francois DuPont was harsh after that, stuck between the Commodore’s thumb, the Governor's taxes and Hawk Moth’s blade.

 

However, our story isn’t about Hawk Moth. Our story is about a girl, Marinette Dupain, the beloved daughter of Thomas Dupain the baker, and his wife Sabine.  Marinette was a normal girl, by all accounts. She learned at home from her mother, and spent her days exploring the islands. She climbed higher and ran further than all the other children except for one.  Adrien. Her sad golden boy. His father never had time for him, so he escaped while the other children were in school, and ran around the island with her. It was a common sight for the islanders to see them run through the village laughing together, and there wasn’t a single one who didn’t wonder how a boy who shone so bright could come from such an evil bastard.

  
  


“Come on, Mari! It’s just a little further!”  At twelve,  Adrien was already much taller than her, and Marinette was having trouble keeping up. They’d been exploring the undeveloped side of the Island all day, and she just couldn’t find the energy to keep up with her friend’s boundless pace.

 

“Wait up Adrien! My legs aren’t as long as yours..”

 

“Nah, you’re just a slowpoke!” He giggled, and Marinette stuck out her tongue in response. She huffed her way to the top of the hill, and plopped down on her butt next to him.

 

“What is it you dragged me all the way out here to see, Adri? I need to be back at the house by four for mama’s lessons.”

 

“You’re going to love it, Marinette! Look!”  The boy pulled back the bush blocking their view, and saw the most gorgeous sight.

 

Over the hill was a sparkling cove, hidden from the coast by a pair of overlapping cliffs that surrounded it. The only  connection to the actual ocean was a narrow strait down the middle of them, wide enough for a single ship.

 

“This is my Secret Cove!” He gestured proudly “Literally NO ONE else on the whole island knows about this place, because it looks like it’s not there from the outside!”

 

“That’s so COOL!” Marinette was literally hopping with glee.

 

“I was…” Adrien turned a little bashful. “I was thinking this could be.. Our place.”

 

“Oh.” a shy smile graced the girl’s features. “I’d like that. So.. should we go for a swim?  And just like that, both kids were off down the hill, hollering and stripping off their outer garments on the way to the water’s edge.

 

* * *

 

Three Years Later

 

Marinette sat on the hill, looking at the silhouette of the blonde boy next to her. He’d grown so tall in their time together, towering over her at nearly six feet.  He turned his back to her, staring out over their cove in the moonlight. The waves sparkled and reflected a million stars, but his eyes were hollow tonight.

 

“My lady, I... I’m leaving” 

 

“What? Adrien, I thought.. We always said we’d be together forever! I thought you wanted to marry me”

 

“Of course I want to marry you Marinette!” The words came out far harsher than he meant them.  Adrien took a breath, and continued. “Of course I want to marry you, my Lady. and I still plan to, but the  _ Commodore  _ has other plans for me.He has decided that I have learned all that I can here, and I can best further his ambitions elsewhere.”Comprehension dawned on Marinette’s face. “Either I am to go to DuPont and marry the Governers daughter, or I am to enlist in the Navy.”  

 

“So you chose the Navy.” She sounded as broken as he felt.

 

“Of course I took the Navy! I can’t exactly marry you if I’m married to a political alliance! After I’ve served my time, I’ll be free from his grasp! Then I can come home.”

 

“But.. What about Captain Hawk? He’s been gaining power, and they say any day now he’ll have enough to challenge the Navy for control of Dupont.” Adrien scoffed.

 

“As if I would let a pirate come between us? No, Marinette, you have my word. I will come back here. Seven years from now, on the dot. Our anniversary. I’ll be here, on this spot, waiting for you. Hawkmoth or no Hawkmoth.” He pulled her to her feet and held her close to his body.  “Will you wait for me?”

 

“What do you take me for? Of course I’ll wait for you, Adrien. I promised, didn’t I? He answered with a kiss.

* * *

 

Approximately three years later, the news reached her village. Captain Hawk had launched an all-out assault on the capitol. The Governor had been killed, but the Commodore lived. However, his son had died defending the harbor. Captain Adrien Agreste fell in battle, and was posthumously awarded a medal of valour for fighting to his last man. The news broke her heart.  

  
And yet, there she was standing on the hill in their spot, looking out over their secret cove. And it’s here where our story starts. Because though she came there to mourn a life that now would never be, to have solitude, She wasn’t alone. Sitting in the Harbor was a ship, bearing a flag she’d never seen before. A Jolly Roger with a skull shaped like a cat’s. On the hull, in gold letters, it said ‘Bad Omen’.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, critique, and let me know how you like. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can crank it out
> 
> FYI, Hawk Moth is just going to be referred to as Captain Hawk for the most part


End file.
